


It's That Thyme of Year

by MarchThorn



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Zosan Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchThorn/pseuds/MarchThorn
Summary: The holiday season rolls around once again, but Zoro doesn't really celebrate anything. Sanji wants to though.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Zosan Club - Secret Santa 2020





	It's That Thyme of Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbakago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbakago/gifts).



Zoro slinks out the back door of the grocery store, the collar of his dark green coat turned upward to hide his face. Glancing left, then right, then left again, he lets out a quiet sigh and turns to look up at the darkened sky. It has been a rough day at work. The holiday season is just around the corner and since his coworkers learned that he doesn’t celebrate anything they have been hunting him down like rabid beasts, cornering him and all but threatening him to take their shifts or swap or whatever the fuck they wanted. He doesn't care, but holy shit does it get exhausting. He just spent the past eight hours narrowly escaping their grasps only to be tossed out on the floor dealing with customers. At this point, he doesn't know what is worse, the customers or his coworkers.

Zoro furrows his brows. What is he thinking? Customers are always worse. But his coworkers do make a strong case. They didn't even let him enjoy his break in peace! They just kept pestering him, making him scowl deeper and deeper. He rubbed at his temples, wishing that his somewhat fierce appearance would scare them all away, but something about the holidays makes these spineless bastards some of the most courageous idiots. He had to eat his lunch in the corner of the storage room to escape the mindless masses. But after the break he was once again swept onto the store floor, dealing with bitchy customers till the end of his shift. As soon as the clock hit 8, he was back in the locker room, grabbing his things as if it were a heist, and all but crawling his way towards the exit. He did have to duck behind a trash can once to get away unseen, but it was worth it in the end. No one saw him go, so no one bothered him. Just how he liked it.

Zoro pulled the old smartphone out of his pocket and checked the time. The cracked screen emitted a small glow, showing the numbers 8:27. Sneaking out took a little longer than expected, but that isn't a big deal. He still has plenty of time before he would be late. The Baratie closed at 6 today, surprisingly early for a Friday, but he guesses they have their reasons. He was just told to show up after they finish cleaning and morning preparations, which would be around 9. It's a 20 minute walk, so he can get there with plenty of time to spare.

He slips the phone into the front pocket of his worn down jeans, tucks his hands into his jacket pocket, and heads towards the sidewalk. The soft crunching of the snow accompanies his footsteps as he walks and takes in his surroundings. A fresh layer of snow blankets everything around him while the light from the street lamps emits a soft glow turning any snow near it a pale golden yellow. Zoro looks up at the sky again, making out clouds that promised more snow flurries later that night. 

Zoro comes up to the intersection and glances down the empty street. No cars in sight, though it wasn't too surprising for the back streets in the town. Stepping off the sidewalk, he makes his way diagonally through the road because he can. Who is going to stop him? Stepping up on the opposite sidewalk, he glances at the street sign that stands before him. Shit. Was the Baratie on Grand Lane or Sunny Avenue? Pondering the decision for too short of time, he shuffles down Grand Lane, which he would later find out to be the opposite direction.

~~~

After ending up in the middle of the mall parking lot, four separate parks, and the town center, he finally ends up at the correct edge of town. A wave of relief washes over Zoro when he sees the tacky fish shaped restaurant, though the beady eyes of the fish seem to taunt him. He still doesn’t get why they built the place like that, but it’s not his problem. He makes his way over to the front of the shop, checking his phone to get the time. The screen showed a bright 10:57 that seemed to mock him for being almost two hours late. Whatever, it’s not his fault that the streets are super confusing. Hopefully Sanji will forgive him, but knowing the chef, Zoro expects a good tongue lashing.

Reaching the front of the restaurant, he peers in through the window to the dark dining room. Shit. Did Sanji go home? If that was the case, why didn’t he call? Zoro crosses his arms and leans back on the wall next to the door with his brows furrowed. He glances to the top of the door on his right and notices that the lamp is still on, illuminating the patio he stood on. So someone is still at the restaurant, he thinks to himself as he nods. Whisking out his phone again, he goes to send a text to the chef, telling him that Zoro was waiting outside when he hears a bell chime. Turning his head to look at the door, he sees the chef himself appear from the dark covered in a thick layer of coats. The other man turns to him and gives a smile of acknowledgement before shutting the door and locking it behind him. Taking steps closer, the blond bumps Zoro with his hips to make the swordsman move over so Sanji can lean on the wall next to him. The cook slumps heavily, half against the wall and half against Zoro as he sighs, his hot breath making a small cloud. He rests his head on the swordsman shoulder, angling his head so he can look up at the other man and give a soft smile.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Zoro’s heart jumps. He gives a small smile in return.   
  
“Hey cook. Were you waiting long?”

Sanji shakes his head.   
  
“Nah, I was helping clean and close up shop ‘till the shitty geezer kicked me out. He must have seen you standing out here in the cold, like a loser.” Zoro nudges him in the side for the comment before a confused look comes over his face.   
  
“Wait. Closing up shop? Didn’t you finish that hours ago?”

Sanji looks at the man with an incredulous look.

“Are you stupid? Cleaning and closing up shop takes at least two hours, maybe more depending when the last customer is.” The blond scoffs, shaking his head a little. “I know I have told you this before.”   
  
“I’m not stupid and I know that! I remember cause you bitch at me all the time about it. What I mean is why did it take four hours to close up?”    
  
Sanji’s face has an expression of pure confusion before his eyes light up and his smile widens into a cheeky grin.   
  
“Four hours? What do you mean?”   
  
Zoro feels like Sanji knows exactly what he means, but he elaborates anyway.   
  
“You said you closed at six today and to show up after you finished all the prep and cleaning and shit, which would be nine. So what gives?”   
  
“When did you leave work?”   
  


Zoro glares at the other man, wondering what this has to do with their current conversation.   
  
“‘Bout a half hour after eight.” Sanji snickers at him, the shit eating grin becoming larger and larger with each passing second. Zoro furrows his brows. “Why?”   
  
“Cause I told you to show up at nine so you would get here when I got off work. At eleven thirty.” Sanji pulls up the jacket sleeve on his right arm, mimicking looking at a watch, though the blond  _ clearly _ knows the time. “Looks like you're here a half hour early. Zeff was feeling generous letting me go.”   
  
Zoro’s face flushes with embarrassment and he turns away with a huff.   
  
“Fuck off shit cook.” He feels a cold finger poking at his cheek.   
  
“Aw, the marimo is embarrassed he got lost again? Poor baby…” Zoro shoves the other man away from him, though the blond returns to his side, drawn to him like a magnet. “Besides you getting lost, how was your day at the, what did you call it again? Hell spawn of a grocery store?”

“It is a hell spawn. And today was an absolute shit show, thanks for asking.” 

“You want to explain?”   
  
Zoro sighs, bringing his left hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

“You know, the usual. Annoying customers.” He pauses, taking a second to think more about his shitty day. “Really fuckin’ annoying coworkers.” This seemed to pique the blond’s curiosity.   
  
“Coworkers? That’s new. Typically they’re just stupid. What happened?” The cook moves in closer, his side perfectly aligning with Zoro’s. 

“They learned I don’t celebrate any stupid holidays and they have been hounding me to swap shifts with ‘em. It’s really obnoxious, considering they talk shit then ask for favors.”    
  
Sanji hums in response, turning to look at the empty street. He lightly taps his foot in the snow then shoves his hands into his pants pockets.

“Ignore them. They’re just stupid anyway.”   
  
Zoro smirks and gives a small nod, even though the blond isn’t looking at him. He turns towards the street with the cook then glancing up at the skyline. Though the sky was completely dark, the brewing storm clouds could still be seen. They should really get going. Zoro turns to tell Sanji this, but he isn’t paying attention. The blond’s eyes have hardened as he stares out into nothing, gnawing at his lower lip with his brows furrowed. Something seems off. Zoro clears his throat, getting the others attention.   
  
“What are you thinkin’ about?”    
  
With a huff, Sanji glances at him.   
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“Nothing? Then why do you look like a pouting brat?” Zoro sticks out his bottom lip and furrows his brows, mimicking Sanji’s expressions in an over exaggerated fashion. The blond rolls his eyes.   
  
“Shut it moss. I do not look like that.”    
  
“You do.” Zoro stuck out his lip more, crossing his arms to add to the act.   
  
“No I don’t!” Sanji crosses his arms as well, not realizing that with this action he is starting to look exactly how Zoro characterized him.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Sanji’s face drops. He probably thought he could distract the man with some squabbling. The cook sighs. Guess he figured out that wasn’t the case.

“You need to promise not to make fun of me.”   
  
“Oof. That's a tough promise to make there swirly.” A glare from Sanji makes Zoro realize he isn’t joking, so he shuts his jaw quickly and nods. Sanji sighs again.   
  
“I know you said you don’t celebrate anything but...” Zoro raises an eyebrow. Sanji continues before he can cut in. “You said that you had that time off so I just thought… Nevermind. Ignore me.” Sanji pulls his left hand and makes a small waving gesture, trying to physically brush away the subject. “It’s getting really late. We should head back.” Sanji takes a few steps away before being grabbed by the back of his coat, stopping him in his tracks.   
  
“No. Let’s talk about this. It’s clearly bothering you.”   
  
Sanji’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance as he looks back at the green haired man.   
  


“I said it was nothing. Let go.”   
  
“No. It is not nothing and I am not letting go. So either we can talk about this or you can try to escape. And from the feel of it, I am  _ pretty _ sure I am grabbing onto both of your coats, so the only way out is to take ‘em off. Have fun walking home without them.” The smirk coming to Zoro’s face must have been infuriating to the blond, knowing how much he hates to lose. But Zoro knows Sanji would never walk home in the cold without his coats, that would be worse than torture.   
  
“I can go back in the restaurant dumbass.”

“You know better than me that Zeff would kick your ass out as soon as you stepped foot in there.” Zoro raises an eyebrow. “So? What will it be?”   
  
“Ugh. Fine. You win.” With a jolt, he is pulled back against the wall, Zoro’s arm coming to cushion his back and his hand finding its home on Sanji’s hip. Insurance that Sanji can’t just bolt as soon as he lets go. He won’t make that mistake twice. Last time he was in this exact situation, Sanji managed to weasel his way out of the conversation by vaulting over the couch and sprinting out of the apartment. Sanji bites at his lip, an obvious tell that he needs a cigarette. “What do you want to know?”

Zoro gives a half shrug and simply says, “Dunno. Why are you upset? Is it ‘cause I said I don’t celebrate the holidays?”   
  
Sanji takes in a deep breath, the cold night air bringing a small grimace to his face. Holding it for a second, he exhales through his mouth and leans his head on Zoro’s shoulder.   
  
“Honestly? Kind of? I really wanted to celebrate them this year. You even said that you had the time off and I just figured it was a perfect opportunity. We could watch some movies, drink hot chocolate, bake cookies” his voice becomes softer with each item on the list. “kiss under the mistletoe, snuggle on the couch...” Zoro nods along with him, mentally asking himself why this is special to the holidays. Sounds like things they do on a daily basis, just with more sweets. Sanji’s voice turns into a mumble. “... exchange gifts.” This took Zoro a little off guard.

“Gifts? Why would we exchange gifts?”   
  
“Because it's a nice gesture that people don’t get to do often. I think it would be sweet, opening up a surprise picked out just for you by someone you love.” Sanji’s face softens to a fond expression. “Being able to share that intimacy and the feelings of trust.”   
  
“Getting sappy on me, huh cook?” Zoro lightly squeezes Sanji’s hip.   
  
“I’m not sappy!”   
  


“Like a maple.”   
  
Sanji puffs out his cheeks and lets out a small “hmph” in protest. Zoro chuckles in response, a fond smile coming onto his face.    
  
“When you put it like that, it sounds kinda nice.” He places his chin on top of Sanji's head, wrapping his other arm around the blond and dragging him in closer. “Let's do it. Pull out all the stops. Cringy rom coms and bad hot chocolate included.”   
  
Sanji pushes away from the other man so he can look at him in the face and glare at him.   
  
“My hot chocolate isn’t bad. It’s perfect. I make yours with dark chocolate so it is less sweet than normal. Plus, I spike yours!”   
  
“I know. It tastes great. Not disagreeing ‘bout the bad movies though, huh?”.

“Oh shut it marimo. Whatever. I need a smoke.” He nudges Zoro's arms away as he digs into his pockets to take out his cigarette case and lighter. Sticking a cigarette between his lips he holds onto the case and goes to use his golden lighter, flicking the flint wheel a couple of times without getting a light. He sniffs and pushes the cigarette case towards Zoro. “Hold this. Stupid cold fuckin’ wind.” Zoro accepts the small box without a second thought and watches as Sanji shields his lighter from the wind, successfully getting a small flame and lighting the tip of his cigarette to a perfect cherry red color. He flicks the lighter closed and holds out his hand towards Zoro, eyebrow cocked as if he was saying “well?” 

Zoro stares at the outstretched hand for a bit too long. Before the blond gets too restless, he opens the case and pretends to pluck out a cigarette, bringing the invisible nicotine stick up for examination. Satisfied with its appearance, Zoro mimes placing the cigarette between his fingers and brings it up to his lips, taking a deep drag of the frigid, dry air. His lungs burn, the oxygen clawing away at his chest, begging for escape. Pulling his fingers away from his mouth, he lets the air burn in his chest a little longer, trying to recreate an impossible high. Tilting back his head, he parts his lips and with a soft exhale he lets the now warm air leave, watching it condense in front of him, becoming a small cloud with the same appearance as smoke. His eye darts over to Sanji and sees the still outstretched hand, slightly trembling due to the cold. 

“Thanks for the fix.” He drops the case into the open hand and meets the cook’s eyes. They are wide from awe and his jaw slightly ajar, threatening to drop the newly lit cigarette into the cold snow. Sanji quickly snaps his mouth closed and pockets the case and lighter, mumbling a small “finally” under his breath. A light blush colors his cheeks, but it seems to have come from something other than the freezing temperatures. Zoro decides not to comment on it. Sanji takes a quick drag, puffing out actual smoke as he removes the cigarette from his lips. He gestures to Zoro’s empty hand.   
  
“You’re gonna let a good smoke go to waste?” The ends of his lips curl up into a smile, trying to play along with the green haired man.

Zoro contemplates the idea for a minute before bringing the fake cigarette up to his mouth again and taking a deep drag. Turning towards the blond, he exhales a small cloud in his direction, letting a smirk appear on his face. He then lifts up his foot and mimes pressing the tip of the cigarette into the heel, then tosses away the invisible cigarette without a second thought.

“It’s not up to my standards.” Zoro said. Sanji rolls his eyes at Zoro and pushes himself off of the wall, taking a few steps towards the street.   
  
“Come on. I can finish this while we walk.” Zoro starts to head in after Sanji, making sure to bump into his shoulder as he passes by, though slowing down enough so the blond can easily catch up and direct them both home.

Snow begins to fall soon after the two begin their walk, covering any blank patches within minutes. Small snowflakes come to rest gently on the tip of Sanji’s nose, causing him to sniffle. He takes the slowly burning cigarette from his lips, gently rubs his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, then returns the nicotine stick back to its rightful place. The sniffling became more frequent, along with the snow. With a quick look, it was easy to tell Sanji was cold. His cheeks and nose were flushed a bright red, and the constant sniffling didn’t help his defense. Sanji stops to discard the cigarette in a nearby trashcan after snubbing it out in the snow. Zoro takes the opportunity to shuffle out of his coat and put it over Sanji’s shoulders. The cook glares at him.

“What the fuck are you doing marimo? Put your coat back on!”

Zoro shrugs.   
  


“It’s fine. I have my jacket. And you got icicles hangin’ off your nose, you need it more than I do.” He sees Sanji trying to interject and raises his hand and cuts him off. “You know I don’t get cold easily. You always call me a damn heater. It’s fine.”   
  
Sanji scrunches his nose, knowing he’s been defeated once again. He slips his arms into the coat and quickly zips it up, the oversized coat engulfing him. Zoro snickers.

“You look like a green marshmallow.”

Sanji smacks him with one of the ill-fitted sleeves.

“It’s your coat, you meathead. Sorry it doesn’t fit me ‘cause I’m not a gym rat.”

“If you get some meat on your bones, maybe you wouldn’t be such a little freeze baby.” Sanji smacks him again with the oversized sleeves.

“I am not a freeze baby! You're just a furnace!” Sanji whines.    
  
“That's exactly what a freeze baby would say, freeze baby.”

“Fuck you mosshead.” Sanji puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking faster in protest, but Zoro can keep up easily.

They enjoy the calm silence after their bickering, watching the snowfall while trudging along the quiet streets. Zoro hears a soft cough, interrupting the peaceful night. Following the sound of the noise he sees that Sanji looks at him and then looks down in between the two of them, the blond flexing his fingers. Zoro looks at Sanji confused.

“What?”   
  


Sanji sniffs.

  
“Hold my hand you idiot.”

“Why?” Zoro presses.   
  
“It’s cold.”

“Then put your hand in your pocket.”

“This is better.” The red on Sanji’s face spread, though this time it wasn’t from the cold. Zoro reaches down, taking the frozen hand and intertwining their fingers together. His heart thumps fondly as he brushes his thumb over the back of Sanji’s hand.

“Sure thing. Freeze baby.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ off.” Though the comment didn’t make Sanji let go of Zoro’s hand. Instead, he squeezed it tighter, gently pulling the larger man closer to him, their shoulders brushing together as they walk back to their shared apartment. 

~~~

After kicking off his snow covered boots and peeling the cold jacket off of his skin, Zoro settles down on the couch while Sanji gathers some warm blankets to throw at the swordsman. Disappearing into the kitchen, Sanji emerges a few minutes later with two mugs filled of what Zoro presumed to be hot chocolate. Accepting the mug offered to him, he lets it warm his hands as the blond wiggles his way next to Zoro, making sure not to spill either of their drinks. 

Sipping the spiked hot chocolate, the two softly talk about everything and nothing while watching the snow fall past the window. The quiet conversation continues even after the mugs are empty and abandoned on the side table. Once everything that can be said was said, the two fall into silence, just taking in the moment. The silence is warm and comforting, just like the blankets that shields the two of them from the cold air of the apartment. Zoro’s hand rests comfortably on Sanji’s thigh for a moment before standing up to take the empty mugs to the kitchen. Rinsing them out in the sink and placing them in the dishwasher, he opens the fridge to see if he can grab a quick snack before being caught. Many fresh ingredients greet him as he opens the drawer at the bottom of the refrigerator, though one cluster of green catches his eye. Thinking back to the earlier conversation, the gears turn in his head as he completely forgets the idea of sneaking a snack. Zoro grasps the small bundle, shuts the drawer and the fridge, then makes his way back over to the blond.

Sanji looks over his shoulder and the back of the couch, welcoming him back with a smile that melts Zoro’s heart. With a few steps, Zoro is leaning over the couch above Sanji. He lifts the small bundle of sprigs above both their heads with his right hand. He watches as Sanji’s eyes flick up to the green bunch before meeting Zoro’s eye. Before the blond can even speak, Zoro cups Sanji’s jaw with his free hand and presses his lips against the others, his eye closing as soon as their lips touch. His heart thumps as he rubs his thumb tenderly across the cook’s cheek, hoping his feelings are understood. He feels Sanji’s hand come to rest on his bicep, the others thumb tracing a small heart pattern into his sleeve. Zoro pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against the blond’s, their noses nearly touching. He opens his eyes to see Sanji with his eyes closed and a dopey smile on his now red face. Zoro knows his feelings are understood.

Sanji’s eyes flutter open to meet Zoro’s, then flick up to look up at Zoro’s right hand.

“Is that… thyme?”   
  
Zoro brings the herb down and looks at it. “Is this what this is?” Sanji takes another quick look.   
  
“Yeah that's thyme.” Sanji gently plucks the bundle from Zoro’s hand and places it on the table. His left hand comes and finds its place on the back of Zoro’s neck, his fingers threading through the green hair. “Now get back here you big oaf.” 

Sanji grips Zoro’s bicep harder and tries to drag Zoro down to meet him. Zoro lets himself be pulled down once again meeting the blond's lips, though the back of the couch proves itself to be a fierce obstacle. He briefly breaks away to sidestep to the right side of the sofa, properly positioning himself on the cushions before being yanked down on top of the blond. Catching himself with his free hand, he barely stops himself from falling on top of Sanji. The blond gives a little smirk, that damn smirk when he knows he won, but Zoro doesn’t care this time. Sanji brings himself up to kiss Zoro again, their lips meshed perfectly together, the two puzzle pieces interlocking. The taste of the cook’s lips is intoxicating to Zoro, making him press harder into the kiss, pushing Sanji deeper into the couch cushions as a result. 

Zoro is very happy about how the thyme played out, this is better than he could have hoped for. It was the best he could do on such short notice though, there wasn’t any mistletoe in the fridge after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays from your secret santa Riley! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
